


Domestic Markhyuck

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love markhyuck, M/M, enjoy some fluffy fluff markhyuck, my soft sonssssss, such sweethearts, the rest of nct agrees with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: That's it folks that's the fic. Domestic Markhyuck because I am so soft for this pairing.(Honestly Taeyong in this fic is me.)





	Domestic Markhyuck

Mork and Hyuck have been dating for? Two months?

Taeyong says since Markhyuck met but ignore him. (same Taeyong same)

But honestly it doesn’t feel any different than when they weren’t dating,,, kinda

Hyuck pokes fun at his Morkie

(This one time Hyuck called Mork his Morkipoo and Mork went b e e t r e d. Hyuck wouldn’t let Mark live it down for weeks.)

(Hyuck honestly thought it was the most precious thing ever how flustered Mork got. But don’t tell Mork he said that.)

Honestly the two of them are just two soft boys being soft

The softest (I’m not biased I s w e a r)

With Mark having to watch over the dreamies as their leader, Hyuck ends up watching over Mark

Making sure he eats, rests at least a little bit

Out of the two of them, Hyuck is the one that cooks

Because Mork may be absolutely fully capable

But not at cooking

And Hyuck doesn’t want him to die of starvation so he cooks for the two of them and sometimes the (children) dreamies too.

Does that mean Hyuck is the mom

Idk

Markhyuck are very soft with each other

Hyuck likes to make jokes and pull pranks but at the end of the day he is always there to defend (his morkie) and to take care of him

When Markhyuck finally told the rest of NCT that they were dating,,,, yeah no one was really suprised

But all v supporting (especially Taeyong jfc what a mom I love him)

Jisung literally point blank calls Hyuck mom at one point when he’s really sleepy

What a soft bean

Also

Stay with me here

Hyuck loves cuddles from Mork---- now he’s not going to admit outright that he does

But he does (a l o t)

Hyuck tries to be subtle (he isn’t) in his search for cuddles.

“Me pouting when you sit on the opposite end of the couch instead of directly next to me means nothing”

“Okay Hyuck.”

“I don’t care that you hugged Jeno and only gave me a side hug just now”

“Hyuck-”

“Why did you let Jisung sit on your lap during movie night?”

“Hyuck you were literally cuddled into my side for the entire movie why are you jealous of Jisung.”

“...I’m not…”

What I’m getting at is that essentially Hyuck needs all of the love and attention and Mork is going to give Hyuck this attention if Hyuck has anything to say about it. (Mork loves doting on his Hyuckie tho dw.)

Markhyuck are sweet soft beans that are so gentle with each other and love each other a lot.

Appreciate Markhyuck

The softest pairing™


End file.
